Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction: The Academy
by myrelia360
Summary: Axel, Laxrene, Roxas, and Xion have mysteriously enrolled in the same exact Academy. Why has Xion and Roxas come back? Who's doing was this? DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Disney Kingdom Hearts games, almost NONE of these characters are mine. Rated T just in case. There will be different perspectives in this fan fiction, and I will try to remember to label the perspecti
1. Chapter 1: Axel

Axel

I walked slowly and unwillingly towards the class. Unused to my navy-blue uniform with a white shirt and navy-blue tie, I feel less like Axel. Who was I though? I was just a nobody who once found friendship, but lost it after Roxas ran off. I wanted deeply to go back to the organization, only to see my friends.

Xion, was gone… dead. Out of existence. She was only a puppet along with Roxas. Larxene… who knows what happened to her? I couldn't say I was in love with her, because I have no heart, but there was something there, but then again, she was the only girl in the entire Castle Oblivion until Xion came along. Xion withheld the key blade, along with Roxas. They both were pieces of Sora, but they were still individuals as nobodies. That's all we were: nobodies. We were nobodies that assassinated heartless for the KingdomHearts. Larxene controlled lightning, and threw knifes filled with the power. She was somewhat of a sarcastic character, and then she just disappeared when she went on a mission.

I wanted my weapons back; I wanted my organization coat back. I wanted the ice cream back. I wanted it all back and more, but how could I say that I wanted something when I didn't have a heart? I couldn't feel, or at least, I didn't know _how_ to feel. That's how nobodies are. They don't have feelings, even if they think they can, they can't. Got it memorized?

That's when I saw him with his chubby friend and that blond boy. I ran (not so swiftly) to him, and yelled, "Roxas!" He looked at me as if he never knew me, but that was expected. His friends just walked off, leaving my poor ex-nobody friend alone, with me, the red-headed freak who couldn't run right without his organization coat.

"Who are you?" he asked, scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm Axel. Haven't we met before?" I say, smiling.

"No. We haven't met." He says, confused.

"Yes, we ha—never mind, I'm sorry. You're not Sora's nobody anymore…" I whisper under my breath. I walk away and then I see her. Xion, with Larxene. Larxene looks at me, and shakes her head as if to say Xion doesn't remember either. How come she and I have memories, and they don't? This is certainly Namine's doing.

I walk up to Larxene anyway, and give her a look. She shakes her head again, and I pretend that I had never seen them. What happened? I don't have a clue, but we are all in the same exact academy where girls wear a navy blue suit, a white shirt, and a burgundy, girl bowtie, and boys wear the same navy blue suit and white shirt with a navy blue tie.


	2. Chapter 2: Larxene

Larxene

I walked and adjusted my wrinkly, burgundy bowtie. Stupid academy. After my… rebellious situation to overthrow the organization… and other bad stuff Axel doesn't know about. There wasn't much of a romance between me and him, no matter how much I wanted to say that there was, it was too painful. It was too painful to have a heart. After all of that, I was situated with some strange people.

After my so called, "death" I woke up there, with my old, bad memories and new ones too. These people were supposedly my parents. They were old and gross, but nice. Too nice if you ask me.

As I walk towards the academy, I think I see Xion. My things will be transported to my room, and I'm hoping I'll get to be in the same room as Xion. I knew she didn't have any memories, so I approached her slowly. I said, "Hello, I see you are headed to the same academy as me." I smiled falsely; after all, I still am a nobody…

"Hi, uh I guess so…" Xion said while looking to the cobble stone ground. Poor girl, she looked so vulnerable; I could have easily taken her key blade powers away (Just as Marluxia and I planned). Her pixie black hair waved in front of her face, and I smiled deviously.

"Sorry, I'm Larxene. What's your name?" I asked, a little too perfectly.

"Oh… I'm Xion."

"Hello Xion… Where are you from? I'm from here, in Twilight Town." I smiled.

"Oh. I'm from here too, but I my parents and I live in the second district… I'm a ways away from home right now…" Xion said sadly. How could she have a home? She was a _nobody_.

"Do you recall someone named Sora?" I asked, hoping that if she did remember, she would still wield the power of the key blade. I saw her look up. Her eyes glimmered a little.

"No… I don't think so." She said shyly.

"How about Axel? Or what about Roxas?" I asked eagerly. Again, her eyes glimmered, but she denied knowing. I soon as I knew it, we were walking into the entrance of the academy. I saw Axel. He saw me. I shook my head, indicating that Xion no longer remembered him.


	3. Chapter 3: Roxas

Roxas

I walked with Hayner and Pence with our ridiculous uniforms. We couldn't seem to find Olette, but as we were walking into the class, Hayner says something that bothered me more than anything.

"No more sea-salt ice cream…" dumb Hayner… Suddenly, this weirdo red-headed guy ran up to me.

"Roxas!" he yelled. I turned to see if Hayner or Pence are beside me, but they ran off. The red-headed guy couldn't run right. His hair was spiked as high as it could be. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember.

So, to make him leave, I asked, "Who are you?" His face dropped a little… and I was pretending to be scared so he would leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm Axel. Haven't we met before?" He asks me. I felt a jolt in my head. It didn't hurt, but it was like my brain was nudging me to remember something.

"No, we haven't met before." By now, I was confused out of my mind. Who was this Axel guy? How did he know me? My hand twitched a little. I felt a handle in my hand, like a sword of some sort, but when I looked at it; there was nothing there.

I guessed he said something and walked away because he wasn't there when I looked back up. I then saw a pretty girl walking with a taller blond girl. Again, my head thumped with insistence, as if it was telling me that I knew them. There was one problem. I didn't know them. I never have, and I probably never will.

Pence and Hayner emerged from behind a pillar, and stared at me oddly. "Who was that creep?" Pence asked.

"I don't have a clue." I said. I stared back to where I thought he was, and he was there. He looked back at me briefly, but turned back around and disappeared into the crowd of students. _Roxas_, a sweet, soft, girly voice whispered in my head, _Roxas, remember the key blade. Remember your friends,_ and I didn't quite get it until later in the year.


	4. Chapter 4: Xion

Xion

I walked alone to the new academy where my father sent me this year. I don't see why he did though, my public school was just fine…. when I wasn't bullied. After my emotional memory block, my father sent me to new schools only because he said the one I used to go to would bring back some harsh memories. I guess that's why I don't remember much anymore. I stare down at the cobblestone from the first district. I've never really been so far away from the second district… I think. The first district here in Twilight Town is so different only because here there are no monsters appearing out of nowhere. I believe they were called _heartless._

Suddenly, I heard a voice, "Hello, I see you are headed to the same academy as me." I looked up fearfully and saw a pretty blond girl with blue eyes staring down at me. I'm not sure if it was a menacing stare or not.

"Hi, uh, I guess so." I muttered as I looked back to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm Larxene. Where are you from? I'm from here in Twilight towniHi

." Larxene said perfectly. So she's one of those perfect girls who will never be my friend…

"Oh. I'm from here to, but my parents and I live in the second district… I'm a ways away from home right now…" I said sadly. Why did I say my _parents_ and I? It was only me and my father…. I guess I didn't want her to think that I was a loser with only a father at hand.

Then, Larxene asked me something so…. peculiar. "Do you recall someone named Sora?"

"_I belong with __Sora__, and now I am going back to be with him. __Roxas__…I need you to do me a favor…"_

"_Kingdom hearts…"_

"_Never forget…."_

"_Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?"_

"No, I don't think so." I said shyly. There's a pounding in my head…. I've heard that name before.

"How about Axel? Or what about Roxas?" Larxene asks eagerly.

"_Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"_

"_Axel__…"_

"_They're gonna' destroy you!"_

"_But I'll always be there to __bring you back__!"_

I wanted to scream at her and tell her to stop messing with my brain, but I just politely said, "No, I'm sure I don't remember Larxene."

We got to the academy and I saw a cute blond boy with blue eyes. _Roxas…_ I felt some sort of a handle on my right hand, but when I looked down, there was nothing there. When I looked back up, the boy wasn't there anymore, but I did see a red headed boy…._Axel._ The pounding in my head wouldn't stop, and I didn't understand why until later that year


	5. Chapter 5:Axel

Axel 

I walked slowly to one of the classrooms. _Maybe I'll have some classes with Xion—or Larxene or maybe even Roxas_, I thought solemnly as I wished for luck. As a member of the Organization, all I had to learn was how to speak, and not even right. I guess I won't be good at school. I have no other memories other than those of the Organization. I was told a couple times that my name used to be Lee, but I don't recall anything like that.

Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned swiftly only to see a small little brunette girl staring right at me with big, green eyes. "Hello" she said a little intelligently. I knew right away that she was an "over achiever" gosh, I hated those.

"What?" I said. My voice was cruel and mean, but she didn't seem to mind.

She smiled and said, "I noticed that you are very tall, and I couldn't help but ask if you have been held back a couple years. If so, I could tutor you sometime…" I stared sown at her as if I was listening. She had huge, dorky glasses and two pigtails with slacks and overalls with a light purple dress shirt. How _weird._

"Um, I noticed, that I have in fact not been held back, little smart aleck." I said meanly back to her. She smiled. Why did she smile?

"Well, good. I like your attitude, not many people can give me that kind of talk. By the way, I'm Flora." She said, "What's your name?"

I responded insultingly, "Well, _Flora_ I'm Axel. I won't be one of your little smart friends, _Got it memorized?_"

"Look who's here." I heard a familiar voice say.

"If it isn't Axel with his usual line, I'll be damned." I turned and saw Larxene crossing her arms side by side with Xion. I looked at Xion, but she simply kept staring at the ground.

"You two are acquainted?" asked Flora. We ignored her.

"Yeah, damn right it's me. What's it to snob like you?" I asked with a witty smile.

"Oh, I simply saw a handsome man behind you, but then you got in the way, so naturally, I'm trying to get you out of the way." Larxene said oddly. I didn't understand until later that year.

I twirled to see if there really was a "handsome" guy behind me, but I was standing in front of a corner. "You're attracted to a wall? Well I won't get in your way." I turned again to Xion, "I know who you are. You're Xion. I'm Axel, Got it memorized?" I tapped her head a little, and I saw her eyes glimmer. She stared up at me in question. I winked at her and then saw Roxas. When he saw me he gulped and sat as far away as possible form me.


	6. Chapter 6: ?

_?_

_I knew the consequences of my actions, yet I did it anyway. I had to bring them back. I had to let them have their own hearts. I had to have them fall in love, even if it'll hurt me when Roxas falls in love. I know they will have hearts. I know because I made them. I took some hearts from that place—Kingdom Hearts._

_Diz won't like this and King Mickey will hate this, but I had to. I know they were all nobodies, but I had to save them. I had to save the ones destined to keep the legend going. I have to keep the real wielders of the key blade alive along with Mickey and Sora. If Axel and Larxene were gone though, they wouldn't have the will to fight for the universe. I have to let them feel, I have to let them have a heart._


	7. Chapter 7: Larxene

Larxene

We walked towards the II building. All the buildings were in roman numerals. I avoided anymore conversation with Xion. After I asked her about her memories, she sort of blanked out… So vulnerable… yet so much power. The key blade… it's somewhere in her, I know it.

The first person I see in the classroom is a small brunette girl with pigtails and big green eyes. Then, I see Axel saying the usual, "_Got It Memorized?_"

"Look who's here." I smirked. I crossed my arms slowly. I paid no attention to Xion's reaction to those words Axel had said. "If it isn't Axel and his usual line I'll be damned."

"You two are acquainted?" the small, big eyed girl said. I ignored her little comment. She was obviously trying to flirt with Axel, but that won't work. _She's too smart looking, first of all, second of all, Axel doesn't have a heart, and third of all, I…. can't bear to see him with anyone…. What am I saying? How can I feel? It's too painful; I have to stop this now_ I thought.

"Yeah, damn right it's me. What's it to a snob like you?" He smiled deviously.

"Oh, I simply saw a handsome man behind you, but then you got in the way, so naturally, I'm trying to get you out of the way." I said unexpectedly. What was I saying? What was this feeling in my chest? How could I have said that? Me, a _nobody_, how could I have said that, let alone think it?

He actually turned around. I felt the heat on my cheeks…. What was happening? "You're attracted to a wall? Well I won't get in your way." Axel said in a confused way. What was going on? Did Marluxia do this? Or was it the damned Organixation?


End file.
